Call of Death
Starring Main Characters * President Iridia Spark Tributes * Marks Valentine (Credited; doesn't appear) * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss * Billie Mobby Crown * Holland Pratt * Haeden Jiren * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Trissa Norte * Brenner Theya * Andrea Welles Storyline Haeden sits on the dam, watching the anthem as Ice, Roland, Enna and Jay's portraits are displayed. He walks across the dam, and into a wooded area, where suddenly someone screams at him to hold still. Cassen drops down from the trees, and Haeden sighs in relief. Cassen explains how Enna died, and how she promised to kill Brenner. Haeden states the careers are a bigger threat, and Cassen agrees. Trissa awakens, naked, bruised and tried to the handrails in the train car. Brenner walks in also naked and wielding a knife, telling Trissa that he is going to kill her. Trissa cries out and screams for help, but nobody is there to listen as Brenner goes behind her and begins to rape her. Early in the morning, Holland returns to the cornucopia and tells Aston and Aislin how she killed Roland. Aston is happy that Ice was avenged. Aston and Aislin decide to hunt for tributes, leaving Holland to guard. Holland uses this time to use a sponsored healing cream on her wound, quickly improving its condition. Billie finds a dirty piece of bread on the ground, but desperate, she eats it. She is then caught in a trap, lifting her by her foot. Cassen and Haeden sprint out, both wielding knives, but don't attack Billie. They ask her to join them in attacking the careers, and she agrees. Aston and Aislin navigate the caves and hear someone screaming from far away, approaching the opening, to see the factory filled trainyard. They run towards the source of the screaming, the train car where Brenner was still raping Trissa. Brenner climaxes when Aislin bursts in, pulling Brenner off, but only succeeding after he has finished deep inside of the sobbing Trissa. In the wide-open pastures, Andrea, Leo, and Kalise disagree on where to spend the night. Andrea first suggests walking to a nearby barn, but due to Andrea's age, Kalise doesn't trust her judgment, opting to stay in the field because she didn't know if they would reach it by nightfall. Leo prefers the shelter of the barn, and heads off with Andrea, leaving Kalise alone. Holland sits in the cornucopia as a sponsorship drops down. She opens it, finding a piece of cake, and the label 'Just a bite.' She sets it aside, recognizing it as poison. She asks herself why the others have been gone for so long. Aislin throws Brenner to the ground, stabbing a dagger through each of his hands, as Aston walks in, using a knife to cut Trissa free, then hands the weapon off to his sister. Aislin strongly grips Brenner's manhood, viciously hacks it off with the knife. Aislin then pulls out each of his eyeballs, as he begs her to just finish him off. Aislin ignores Brenner's begging, slitting his mouth out to his ears. Aston tells her to stop, and take care of Trissa, as she is bleeding from her vagina, and he doesn't know what to do about that. Aislin takes Trissa out of the train car, leaving Aston alone with Brenner. Aston grabs a hand axe, chopping through Brenner's legs at the knees with a series of quick chops. Brenner begs to die, as Aston strips, and forces himself inside of Brenner, who cries out, but is too weak to unpin his hands. Aston proceeds to rape Brenner, and he finishes inside of him. He then pulls out, and drags his knife along Brenner's stomach, yanking out his intestines and tossing them aside. Brenner pleads for death. but Aston replies that he deserves to suffer, and dresses, leaving him alone to slowly bleed out, as Aston goes to join Aislin and Trissa. As the sun begins to set, Cassen, Haeden, and Billie launch their attack on the cornucopia. Haeden tackles Holland, allowing Cassen and Billie to run in. Billie manages to grab a bow and arrow, and loads it, trying to aim a clean shot at Holland, who gets back onto her feet, shoving Haeden off of her. Holland grabs the cake she set aside earlier and chucks it at Haeden, hitting him in the face. Billie shoots Holland while she's vulnerable, hitting her through the throat. Cassen runs to check on Haeden whose lips have turned black. Cassen cries as Haeden, drops onto all fours, and throws up blood. Cassen, gets him on his side, as he begins bleeding from his nose, then eyes, while still throwing up blood. He tells Cassen to win for him, and to tell his mom he loves her, and Cassen agrees, sitting with him as he wretches one more time, and a mix of blood and entrails spew from his mouth, leaving his still corpse lying next to that of Holland, forming a massive pool of blood. Cassen and Billie collect supplies, then leave the cornucopia. As night begins to fall, Kalise notices the cattle stomping their feet and glaring at her with strangely human eyes. Freaked out, she runs for the barn. As the starts to run, the heard of cattle follow, stampeding towards her. She sprints, and while she is exhausted, she manages to gain on the cattle and beat them into the barn, where she meets up with Leo and Andrea, who already had begun to rest. President Spark sits in her home, staring at the singular visible star. She turns her head along the capital skyline, to suddenly see another star. She calls and demands radio scans of the sky be performed. Category:Season 1